Uley pack
The Uley pack, most commonly known as the pack or Sam Uley's pack, is formed when Sam Uley first phased into a wolf, the occasion of his coming-of-age in the presence of the Olympic coven: a coven of vampires. Over time, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Jacob Black phased and Sam took responsibility for them. Their pack was later joined by Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. It was the resident pack before Jacob, Leah, and Seth broke away to form one of their own, which was later joined by Quil and Embry also broke away to join them, though they stayed in the movies. At the end of Breaking Dawn, the Uley pack was expanded by seven additional unnamed members. History The pack was formed in the year of 2004 when Sam Uley started phasing, becoming the first of the latest generation to activate his transformation, and later Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. To protect other people from harm, they are all forced to keep themselves at a distance to protect their mutual secret as well as avoiding unwanted transformations. Paul had the hardest time adjusting to the change due to his temperamental nature, which often set off his transformation. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, the wolves avert their first crisis, when they come across Laurent, who attempts to kill Bella for sustenance. Their arrival scares him off, and the wolves give chase, managing to kill him quickly. Soon, Victoria comes to town and the wolves constantly thwart her attempts to kill Bella out of vengeance. By now, the pack has grown to five members: Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Jacob Black. Bella mistakes Sam for having forced Jacob into his group and murdering people around Forks and La Push, until Jacob tells her it was the work of vampires and that they have been trying to stop the murders. When they later learn that Victoria is after Bella, the pack works to protect her and Charlie while hunting the woman, who unfortunately avoids their advances due to her gift of self-preservation. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, the pack has grown to ten, with the addition of Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. When an unnamed nomad infiltrates Bella's house only to steal a red blouse with her scent, the Cullens suspect that someone is orchestrating a plan and form allegiance with the pack to protect Bella and Charlie. Hearing that an army of newborn vampires led by Victoria and Riley are on their way to Forks, Sam's pack agrees to co-operate with the Cullens against the army since the Denali coven refused to help them. The battle is a success, but Jacob ends up being the most injured at the end of the fight trying to save Leah from a hiding newborn. ''Breaking Dawn'' When the pack finds out about Bella's unexpected pregnancy in Breaking Dawn, Sam worries about the threat her child will bring to the tribe and the town, and plans on a surprise attack to kill Bella and her baby, as well as the Cullen family. Jacob, however, refuses as he still harbors feelings for Bella. Sam tries to force him to obey, but Jacob (being the born Alpha) embraces his heritage and breaks away from the pack. His action splits the pack apart when Seth and Leah join him to protect Bella and the Cullen family. With three members less, Sam confides in the Quileute council and come to conclusion that they wait till Bella's baby is born to make their move. However, Jacob imprints on the baby, Renesmee Cullen as soon as she is born, and the wolves are forced to declare permanent peace with the Cullens to keep the two packs from warring each other. A few months later, Embry and Quil also join Jacob's pack, something they weren't able to do previously due to all the conflicts. During the Volturi's trial, the pack (which by now had grown to nine members) stands by the Cullens and their witnesses, ready to fight if a battle ensues. During this confrontation, they find out from Edward and Aro that they are not real werewolves, but a group of shape-shifters with the ability to turn into giant wolves. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' The pack is changed to female dominant, led by Samantha Uley and followed by two others (one of them named Paula Lahote). At the end of the novella, the pack mistake the Cullen coven for killing Beau Swan and decide to drive them out of town. When they see Beau as a vampire, they then believe that the Cullens had turned him. Beau explains that he was really bitten by a nomadic vampire named Joss and the Cullens only saved him from death. Befuddled, the pack agree to meet the Cullens at a neutral place with elder Bonnie Black, where they discuss plans for the future and the stability of the treaty. Convinced that Beau is not a monster and that the Cullens have not broken the treaty, both parties depart in peace. Members This pack consists of Sam Uley (Alpha), Jared Cameron (Beta), Paul Lahote (third-in-command), Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and by the end of Breaking Dawn seven more unnamed members. Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater run off when Sam decides to kill Bella and her unborn baby. Not wanting to fight his own kind during Renesmee's crisis, Sam declares a truce between the packs and decides to watch the Cullens until after she is born to decide if she is a threat or not. However, Jacob's imprinting on the baby forces Sam to re-evaluate his decision and permanently declare peace with the Cullens to prevent unwanted conflict. After the tension between the two packs resolved, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V leave to join Jacob's pack; however, they remain in the Uley pack in the movies. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Paul is also the third-in-command. **In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, the pack comprises Samantha Uley and two wolves, one of them named Paula Lahote. They are currently expecting Julie Black to join them. Other members Near the end of Breaking Dawn, the Uley pack gains four new members due to the additional vampires in the area forcing some very young Quileute tribe members to turn. In the movie however, only the Black pack take in new members. Past members Trivia In the films, the members of the packs have a tattoo on their right shoulders depicting their membership within the pack, similar to the Volturi's necklaces and the Cullen crest. Category:Uley pack